You cant escape destiny
by phoenixoftheflamexs
Summary: You really thought you could keep the devil away? Sorry, but you see Sam Winchester was always going to be mine. And it feels good to be home. Smirked Lucifer


**Knock, knock, knock**

Getting up from the bed Sam walked over to the door thinking Dean must of forgotten his key somewhere again, to reveal a young girl from the looks of it she looked like a twenty something year old. Dressed in a slutty fancy dress getup with braided red hair and ruby red lips.

Batting her blue eyes at him. "Hey there stud, wanna have some fun" She said in a hooker kinda way.

Clearly not up for anything other than researching their latest case on a nest of vampire Sam was going to decline the offer.

Knitting his brows together and frowning at the young girl stood outside his motel room door. "Look , thanks for the offer but I`m not interested. I`m heading off now.

Suddenly the girls whole demeanour changed, a sickening feeling soon overtook Sam`s gut.

Then Sam went flying through the motel bedroom and crashing into a wall with a very hard thud. Sure he`d broken something going at that speed. The girl grinned like a cheshire cat, tossing her her over her shoulder. Sam grunted against the pain.

The girl- or whatever she was- slowly draw closer towards Sam like a predator stalking its prey and no matter how hard he tried to free himself from the wall he couldn`t move a damn muscle. Every move caused more pain and pressure to be added to his already bruised and battered body. The girl was less than an inch from his face a sly smirk playing on her ruby red lips.

"You being all powerless and alone… kinda got me feeling all hot and bothered". Whispered the girl into Sam`s ear, her hot breath sending the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

He saw her eyes bleed to black.

….

Revealing herself to be a demon as her eyes went from blue to black.

"Go to hell" Sam grunted, as the force holding him disappeared and he tried getting to his knees and a pain went through his left leg.

The girl snorted, "Big brother sure is rubbing off on you SAMMY" Sam felt a flicker of pride and glared harder. "Don`t worry, Sammy. I`m not gonna hurt you anymore than you already are. Let`s say I`m just giving you a little more spicy to add to you"

"What do you want?" Sam struggled to get on his feet, a possible broken leg. **Great**

The girl didn`t answer, instead reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out a switchblade, small but sharp looking.

Not a sound. The girl paid no attention to him and sliced open her own wrist without making so much as a peep. The cut was deep looking. The blade caught a glow of blood from the flashlight, glinting enticingly.

Hunger was setting, the smell was making him thirsty for that liquid gold and the demon knew it.

"Thirsty Sammy"

Sam looked up from the wound and blood. The girl didn`t even wince when she sliced into her own wrist, shaking it off like a paper cut.

But then, this girl wasn`t just some normal girl. Her black souless eyes gave her away.

"Why would I accept anything from a DEMON" Sam all but yelled back, surprising himself and the demon, but amused at the same time.

"What are you.."

Satisfied he`d been correct, Sam cut her off, "Keep that away from me". He said with power in his voice.

"Come on baby, just a taste. I know you miss it. Trust me",

Yeah in a deep dark place inside himself, the want for it never left him and some nights he craved it so much he started to shake and sweat like the once junkie he was.

Sighing at him, she then left her hand at him and pulled him towards the nearest chair and made sure he couldn`t move for the pressure she applied to his whole form.

No, this couldn't happen again.

Sam held his breath as the bloodied wrist came close to his mouth, all the while the hunger in him started to creep into his bones and mind begging for that once forgotten paradise he craved.

"SAM!".

They both diverted there attention away from each other as Dean came bursting through the wide open door of the motel room.

"Dean!". Sam screamed over to his older brother who then took aim at the demon between them gun pointed at her head.

"Adios bitch" Dean yelled over the sound of the gun being shot from.

But it was 3 seconds too late as the demon with inhuman speed shoved her bloodied wrist into Sam`s mouth before either Winchester`s could react and Sam swolled what he thought was a mouth full but was practically a gallon full as she diverted herself from the bullet entirely,holding Sam`s whole faced pressed against the wound she made.

The rush of power and hunger from the blood allowed Sam to break free from the demons hold and allow him to grab her arm with his hands and drink deeper from the cut she made.

He knew that Dean would be watching in horror as his brother was once again drinking demon blood, his mind screaming at him to stop but also to keep going as the hunger along the line he didn`t care about what Dean thought of him or even anything else really.

The feeling of a hand stroking the back of his head and a giggling sound before switching off himself from everything but his meal.

…..

 **Dean**

Firing the gun, Dean yelled out "Adios bitch".

But the damn demon moved as the bullet landed in the drywall, in a speed to fast for the human eye Dean saw Sam being shoved into the demon`s bloodied arm.

 **NO.** Dean tried to scream out before he felt a pressure slam him onto the ceiling and cutting off his voice. Leaving him helpless as he watched his brother struggle with shock at the blood entering his mouth as the demon bitch looked at him on the ceiling.

"To late Dean, but thanks for making it in time to see little Sammy finally give in to his TRUE NATURE". Smirked up at him and then to look down at Sam with a look of….. Adore?. To then start stroking his hair and giggling like a schoolgirl when he grabbed her wrist and willing drink her **blood.**

"Good Sammy, I`m proud of you". She sound in a soothing voice loud enough for Dean to hear as he struggled in vain to reach for his demon killing knife and throw at her face.

"Get the hell away from Sam!". Dean wanted to say as he watched his brother suddenly start to pull away from the bloodied arm his was holding onto for dear life. And slumping into the embrace of the demon, a smile appearing on his blood soaked lips before opening his eyes to look straight at Dean on the ceiling, no sign of fear on his face and shooting out his hand towards him and dropping him to the floor.

…..

 **Abaddon**

The plan had worked flawlessly as she had hope.

Dean Winchester had left his brother alone in the old motel outside of Lawrence as he had gone for what she knew what be fast food and supplies to kill more of her brothers and sisters.

 **Pathetic**

Believing that Lucifer didn`t have a backup plan incase he was shoved back in the cage again, only the Prince`s of Hell knew of this plan and Abaddon the strongest of the knights was more willing to "Get the show on the road" for her King.

She had sent word to have a demon or two make sure Dean Winchester wouldn`t be back for a few nights as she need Sam Winchester alone as her would need him completely defenseless as she worked the spell to weak her kings one true vessel enough so he would not need that silly **YES** to take back his vessel, the spell was simple.

"As long as the blood is in his body willingly and on a blood moon when taken our King will be able to escape his prison and once again walk the earth nothing will go wrong". Rowena had said to Abaddon as she performed the ritual on her host body and more importantly the blood. The witch was loyal to Lucifer and wanted him to reign over both heaven and hell, she would be rewarded for her loyalty and she was.

A quick death but fire.

On the first night she visited young Sam at night, the salt and devils traps were useless against a Prince and even a Knight of Hell as she walked over them all silently making her way to the sleeping form of the Winchester and chanting the words.

First she would need the vessel asleep for 6 days and no outside interference from the other Winchester.

Blowing a handful of chamomile into his face as he slept mindlessly unaware of her presence and started to chant.

"Bah rah gah doh"

She smirked at the sight of magic settling over his body. One more spell was needed to be done before she would need to come back the next night to repair his body for Lucifers return.

A simple binding spell, but instead of using the demon blood Abaddon was given a small slither of Lucifers grace in its place to forever bind Sam Winchester and Lucifer together for eons and to allow the vessel to stop aging at the its now ripe age. Soon Sam Winchester would finally embrace his long awaited destiny that was planned out one Luicfer fell. Pulling out her sword and swiftly cutting await the flannel wear all hunters seamed to enjoy wearing even in sleep Abaddon was quick to destroy with her blade and start to pierce the soft flesh of his chest and marveling at the sheer muscle mass the boy had collect over the few years of hunting he gained.

He winced slightly but didn`t open his eyes or even mouth.

 **Good the spell is strong**

And soon the grace of Lucfer was placed into his chest and the grace moved of its own accord into the hunters chest and healed the deep cut, no sign or blemish was seen upon his skin from the ritual.

The next time she would return was on the night of the blood moon, only a few days wait on neither Sam nor Dean Winchester would know that when demon blood from her would finally allow her king back his vessel and rule over all these pathetic humans.

In the blink of an eye she was gone but not before stroking the sleeping man's cheek.


End file.
